The Secretive Slaves
by silverbow1
Summary: Vegeta is a prince who just defeated Freiza and is now back home. He gets some new slaves, but they have a few secrets. Not all is as it seems and now a new threat rears it's ugly head. A B/V fic but it takes some time to get there and there is an OC. I owe some credit for my ideas to the writer of the fanfic The Return of the Prince. I do not own DB
1. Returning

Hey this is the first time I have written a fanfic online. I normally do it in my head. I don't like to really drag things out so I won't have many Chapter notes. I'll do some in Japanese. I don't own dragonballs or any of the characters, except for my OCs. I owe some credit for this fanfiction to my friend, and I get some ideas from other fanfics. I do not own all of the content.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegeta looked out the window of his spaceship. It has been a long time since I was last home. He was almost home, back to his weak father and kind mother. He would rule someday, someday soon.

But first he had to kill that weakling of a father that was called king. He wasn't worried; he was a super saiyan now, so his dad wouldn't stand a chance.

There was a knock on the door "come in". Kakarot opened the door and saw his friend Vegeta scowling as usual. We will be landing in six hours Vegeta. Thanks you can now leave.

Soon he would be home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayumi woke up and realized one thing, they were gonna be late. She jumped up and yelled at her her best friend and practically sister Hekena "wake up" she said. Hekena rolled over and said in a lazy sleepy voice what why it's to early.

Mayumi rolled her eyes even though she was eight and Hekena was twelve she still felt like the older one sometimes. We're gonna be late she said.

Hekena looked at her and said "work doesn't start until six, it's gotta be like three right now."

I looked at her as I pulled on a clean uniform, "Don't tell me, you forgot that today is the day the prince comes back after killing that ugly lizard and we have to get everything ready and get our assignments and do a million and a half things to get ready for the princes return."

Hekena paled oh crap throw me my uniform and lets get moving. We finished getting ready and rushed out of the room and to the dinning hall where we were meeting. We were late.

We ran toward the dining hall and finally Mayumi just sighed and said hold on. Mayumi you see is actually a saiyan. She is incredibly skilled at hiding her tail and only me and two others know about the fact that she's a saiyan. She knows how to go super fast, use her ki, and fly. She also taught us a few things about it and I know lots of defense moves. She doesn't trust me to do offense on the basis that i might attack someone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chichi got up and realized the time. She wacked Bulma and said get up. Bulma growled at her. It's to early to be up it's still dark out. Chichi sighed "it's the day that the prince is returning we got to go."

Bulma freaked, "that's today why didn't you wake me up sooner. Give me my clothes and let's go."

Chichi sighed and they ran out the door. They made it to the meeting hall at the same time as Mayumi and Hekena. They were all late, they had never been late before.

They slipped in and went to their group. Maroon looked at them and said loudly "Glad you four could finally join us. That effectively gathered the attention of everyone in the room.

Mirku looked at the four of us with a disapointed look in his eye. Mirku took us in and taught us a lot. He was like a dad to us.

Thank you for coming please come and see me after the meeting to find out your assignments.

Chichi looked at Bulma, assignments I thought that we were dressing the queen and getting her ready, that's what we always do.

I looked at Mayumi and Hekena they looked confused to. Oh well we'll find out what's going on soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta looked at the planets passing by he was almost back, he hoped there was a good homecoming dinner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mirku talked to the groups about cleaning, serving, cooking, manners, odd jobs, and setting up. br /

After he told everyone the basics we went up to find out our assignments. Bulma said "We're serving the queen right? That's what we're supposed to do, we already picked out the outfit and hairstyle. You can't alter our plans right now."

Mirku sighed, "I know girls sorry but I got orders from the queen to put Chichi and Mayumi as personal slaves to the princes body guard Kakarot and the prince himself."

Chichi freaked, "what no that's like giving us a death sentence, one mistake and we're dead, you can't do that, you just can't!"

Mirku frowned, "I was told for you two specifically to do that, and for Hekena to be Kakarot's server when it comes to food and drinks, and for Bulma to be the princes server when it comes to food and drinks."

"What no please anything but that, I don't want to, he'll kill us if we do anything wrong, we'll be dead by the end of the night." Said Hekena

"No girls, the queen wanted you four to serve them because you are her best slaves and I know there are normally two slaves and two servers but we just don't have the people since the incident that cut the number of slaves in half."

"Now go and get ready for your jobs and no complaining."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000br /

Mayumi went to the prince's room to see if it needed new towels or air freshener. When she walked in she stopped and stared.

The room was very nice. It had a king sized bed with what looked like silk sheets. A Large dresser beside the bed. A desk with a cushiony chair. Cabinets for papers or reports, and large curtains on covering the large window. There was one slight problem. It was only half cleaned.

It still needed new sheets on the bed and the curtains needed cleaning. The desk and dresser needed a good cleaning, they were covered in stains. The window needed a really strong washing, and the air smelled like cardboard. That's not even looking at the bathroom.

"I need to get this clean, and fast he'll be here in an hour."

Mayumi rolled up her sleeves(figuratively)and got to work. She first took down the curtains and... you probably don't want to hear all of the details so let's just say that Mayumi is really good at cleaning and go to another characters job.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chichi looked around the room, it just needed new towels and maybe a little dusting but other than that it was all set. She started getting everything ready and when she finished she went and sat down in a chair. She hoped the others were having it as easy as her, this was the best job so far she figured.

She felt sorry for Bulma and Hekena though. They had to stay within earshot and couldn't get in anyone's way or show themselves. It must be difficult cause if they mess up, or get an order wrong than they're dead.

"Oh well" I better make sure everything is perfect than wait for Kakarot to show up. She wondered what he looked like.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta looked out the window five more minutes till they landed than he would be home, and could take a desperately needed nap.

Kakarot was standing next to him looking at planet Vegeta. He hadn't been there for a long time, and the last time that he had been there was for like two weeks when he first met Vegeta and became his friend.

He sort of missed it but it didn't feel like home to him. He liked earth better but it had been destroyed ten years ago when Raditz found him.

He looked at his friend and the person he was supposed to be guarding, Vegeta. He was scowling and not talking. He sighed he shouldn't of expected anything less from Vegeta.

He looked out the window one last time and headed with Vegeta to the the door. He wanted to be one of the first people off so he could see what had changed on planet Vegeta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma and Hekena waited patiently for the Prince and his bodyguard Kakarot to get there. They weren't looking forward to it. With their luck they would probably get killed for going twenty seconds to slow.

They couldn't wait until the night was over then maybe a new slave would take over. They sure hoped so. They didn't like the stress of working here.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think if it sucked tell me I know it was short sorry about that I am pressed for time. By the way the ages are

Mayumi-8

Hekena-12

Bulma-13

Chichi-13

Maroon-13

Vegeta-15

Kakarot-14

Well that's this chapter Ill probably have another update in a few days so let me know if you want me to notify you, put your name and email. Thanks


	2. Arrangments

I do not own Dragon Balls or the characters even though i wish i did cause i have great ideas that would be great in the show. Hope you like this chapter tell me what you think.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship landed and the door opened with a hiss. Vegeta walked out first and was followed by Kakarot. His father and mother were waiting for him outside of the palace.

He kept his face in a scowl and covered up his emotions. He was thrilled to see his mom, but he hated his dad.

"Hated his dad", hate, such a strong world. It's not strong enough though. His father treated him like a weakling when he was the weakling. Well he wouldn't stand for it this time. He would kill his father if he tried anything.

His parents came up and greeted him his mother gave him a hug and whispered in his ear that she missed him.

A slave was then called and he was shown to his room. He heard that imbecile Kakarot asking if he could have food, he was always hungry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayumi stood right outside the room with Bulma beside her. Bulma only had to introduce herself then leave the prince's sight and only come as called otherwise.

Mayumi saw Vegeta walking down the hall and bowed. He ignored her and opened his door. Mayumi rushed in after him and closed the door. He asked who she was and she answered, "My name is Mayumi prince"

Vegeta looked at the slave. She was very young and smelled like a saiyan. She looked like a saiyan to but didn't show a tail. Maybe she was hiding it but it didn't really matter. What did matter was what time the meeting he heard about was at.

Vegeta looked at the slave, what was her name... mayuki, mayumi, mayuma, whatever something like that. He asked her what time the meeting was at. She answered twenty minutes from now. He sighed might as well get ready for the meeting. He sent the slave to get some food for when he returned, got changed and left the room to go to the meeting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayumi rushed to the kitchen to get the food, Bulma was only the server if he was there so she had to get it herself. When she got to the kitchen she picked out the meal herself. It was the classic saiyan meal. Half cooked slab of meat ten pounds seasoned perfectly with a side of some exotic exotic purple, yellow, green, red fruit. Once she had the meal together she got some crystal clean water.

Mayumi brought the meal back to the room and put it on a table in the center of the room. Then she sat down on the floor and waited for the Prince to return.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chichi looked at Kakarot as he walked down the hall to his room. He was so cute! She was immediately in love but she lowered her head and bowed to him and welcomed him into his room.

Kakarot looked at her and smiled, she was pretty. He asked her what her name was and she responded Chichi. He went into his room and asked her if there was going to be food coming soon. She left the room too find out.

Chichi went and asked Hekena to get food for Kakarot and Hekena ran off to do it. Chichi then remembered that there was a meeting in ten minutes. She ran in and told Kakarot. He thanked her warmly and was very kind to her.

Chichi didn't know what to do he was so handsome and kind. So unlike the other saiyans. It was strange she wanted to get to know him but sh was a lowly slave so she would never get the chance.

Kakarot watched Chichi run outside to get the food, when she came back in she reminded him of the meeting, he already knew about it but he didn't realize it was so soon. He sighed she was so pretty, he would love to get to know her. He tried making small talk but she didn't answer except for "if it pleases you", or "yes my lord", he really wanted to get to know her. *Sigh* to bad he liked her a lot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hekena ran to the kitchen to get the food for Kakarot. She then noticed Mayumi running by and she grabbed her arm. Mayumi glanced at her and told her to hold on tight. She then took off towards the kitchen at speeds that only saiyans or strong fighters would be able to see. She stopped right outside the kitchen and they walked in. Mayumi got the meal for the prince and I got the meal for Kakarot.

Lots of meat(12 pounds) seasoned perfectly and a large side of exotic fruit that was blue, yellow, and pink. She gathered it up and put it on a nice tray. Then she and Mayumi went back to their respective rooms and Hekena gave the food to Chichi, who in turn passed it off to Kakarot.

Chichi got the meal from Hekena and gave it to Kakarot. He looked thrilled and dug in. After a minute he stopped and looked at Chichi and asked her "do YOU want any?" Chichi was surprised a SAIYAN, a SAIYAN offering some food to her! She immediately declined. Not because she didn't like the food but because if anyone found out she might be in trouble.

Most humans can't eat the food that easily Chichi and Bulma worked to make food for them that was MUCH more cooked. Chichi, Bulma, and Hekena were the only humans who could eat the food without problems.

Chichi watched as Kakarot left the room to go to the meeting he would be a little late she knew, h probably knew it to. Once he was gone she went to talk to Bulma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma was extremely bored. She hadn't been called to get anything and so she was sitting in the corner doing nothing. She noticed Chichi coming down the hall towards where she was. She stood up and motioned Chichi over.

"Hey Chichi how's your job going, is he hurting you or being mean? Cause if he is i will smack him to the next galaxy.

"It's fine, he is really nice and even offered me some of his FOOD.

Really he offered you food. A saiyan are you sure.

Positive, he was really sweet and I wish more saiyans were like him.

Well as long as he was good I guess it's fine. I should probably be getting back but I wanted to see how you were.

I'm fine I haven't done anything yet so I don't have any stories about the prince yet. Bulma teased her friend.

Well see you later.

Likewise.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what did you think, I know it wasn't the best but I have exams soon so I kinda rushed it. Plus I got a writers block when writing it. Tell me what you think though.


End file.
